borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skeve
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Question of the Day 6 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:51, 4 March 2010 Skeve, I saw your post on the looking for Hellfires. I have two FPT Hellfires @ Lv 22-24, I also have a FPT Firehawk Repeater and Fearsome Valcano around the same level. I am looking to upgrade my Siren's Arsenal here shortly. Send me a friend invite if you are interested in taking a look at some of the other weapons I have also. 360 GT is Provenmayhem. I will be on around 4:30-8:00 est tonight and most nights of the week. I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 14:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) fearsome bessie hello skeve, i was wondering how long it took you to get the fearsome bessie gun drop from crawmerax, did you use any rare item class mods and how many people did you have in your game? Since you left me no way to contact you, I'll just leave a message here. I duped for both my Bessies, but most of my other pearlescents I have found personally. I have found a few while playing with only one person or even on my own, but having more people does seem to increase the chance of better weapons being dropped. Adding the rare item mods seems to increase the chance of these dropped items being better quality (I got a 1700 strength ironclad on my own, and later replaced it with 2200 then 2700 strength ones found in group play), but not the chance of them actually dropping in the first place. Skeve 18:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) duping hi i have an xbox and would dupe anyting i have with you i am looking for a good anachy or any type of smg for fact apart from hellfires my gamertag is spelt WirierMilky dont ask seriouly long story thanks. duping i have a shredder shredder that has 1200x5 if u wana dupe. Is it a Bessie body model or an Orion body (with shock element) Shredder Shredder? I already have a 1200x5 Shredder Shredder with the Bessie's +500% critical dmg, so I think I already have that one. If you have anything else similar though, I'm always on the lookout for new items. Sign your post if you can so that I can send you messages directly, or leave a gamertag. Skeve 21:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) When are you on >.> Grrrr, I hate how you are on the PST time frame. You gonna be on this weekend? I need some help doing some Willow stuff, don't want to corrupt my file like most people have. Also, change your status on LIVE, it's hard to tell when you're on T_T Kokanojo 00:51, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry man, I was over at my friend's house doing local co-op and I always change my status when I can't play online. I haven't been online in a couple days anyways though. Skeve613 03:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Serpens? Hi! Saw your post regarding a bunch of Serpens and you possibly looking for a Bitch and/or Ogre as trade. I have a very good Crimson Bitch (I think it's 289x2, worth $9,999,999; sorry, but I'm at work and can't check), plus a couple of Legendary Ogres, and I could sure use a Serpens. My gamer tag is Whistling Pete, and I sent you a friend request so we can maybe trade. Just let me know! Serpens again OK, now I registered here--same name, Whistling Pete. --Whistling Pete 17:16, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Got your message and sent you a reply to confirm. Skeve613 17:52, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sent YOU a message and will send details later. Whistling Pete 21:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha, it appears my message didn't go through. AT&T Internet really sucks Skeve613 21:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Gear Calculator I've come across this 'gear' calculator that lets you tell if an item is legit or not. It should help you in your modding. http://gearcalc.50webs.com/ Kokanojo 01:39, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, this should help when trying to create items that stay within the in-game rules.. although I'm still going to hang on to my "The Meat Grinder Massacre" anyways :) Skeve613 06:21, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Mega Cannon? Have you gotten a chance to compare that Pearlescent Mega Cannon to your legit Mega Cannon? Would like to see it's code. Thx. -- MeMadeIt 16:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Been a bit busy over the last two days, but I'll do it a bit later today, since I found another Mega Cannon and a friend gave me a modded Mega Mega Cannon to use for comparison. Skeve613 17:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I've updated the original thread with my findings about the Pearlescent Mega Cannon. I left a message on your page, and will add the coding soon. Skeve613 04:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Class mod Have you heard of an insane class mod? If you haven't I'll fill you in through Xbox Live. I can't wait to show you what it does :)! Though, it may spread quickly like the Rose Omega.... Kokanojo 01:42, May 11, 2010 (UTC) spam hi i am now spamming u cudos hahahahahah...... uh, yeah Skeve613 23:35, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Angry Bitch Hmm, that's interesting, I've never seen a Hyperion Bitch with that high of a RoF. I'd like to see the code for that sometime soon. Also, I made an Atlas combat rifle with a RoF of 70, I'm quite proud of myself :) Kokanojo 14:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I would like to see that CR for myself. I've been working on maxing rate of fire for various guns as one of my projects. Hyperion Material 2 gives a rof bonus but maintains accuracy because it is Hyperion; the Vector SMG acc gives considerable rof, and the Angry prefix helps too. Better modded SMG's are possible, but the name makes this one worth it all :) Skeve613 15:05, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Idea Hi, Skeve. Your post on New Legendary Weapon Ideas was changed by an unregistered user. The edits do not look proper so I'm wondering if YOU made the changes or if they were, in fact, vandalism. Let me know on my talk page and I will report it if necessary. Thanks. Fryguy42 22:31, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Take a closer look at the numbers. Damage, clip size and RoF all had the zero's removed. I will revert and report. Fryguy42 05:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I'm pretty sure that I'm the "douche who removed post the first time." (lol) Your original post lacked a reference. I didn't remove it. I simply moved it to the Etcetera section with the notation (reference needed) to await clarification. Recently the reference was added (to the copy in the Etc. section) and I moved it back up to where it belongs....to find it was already there. No harm, no foul. Fryguy42 06:06, June 5, 2010 (UTC) You're right. With the absence of the original poster's sig it looked like the post was yours. All is in order. Fryguy42 17:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Get online :( Kokanojo 18:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) YOU WILL DIE. I. AM. CRAW. MER. AX. I WILL EAT YOU. CRAWMERAX 21:39, June 5, 2010 (UTC) I think not you oversized arrogant crabworm. Your mother was a Hamster, and your father smelt of elderberry! Skeve613 22:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Disclaimer The owners and administrators of this wiki, Gearbox software, and everyone you've ever known renounce and disavow any knowledge of or responsibility for items duplicated, traded, bartered, bought, sold, soul sold for and stolen from this wiki. The addressee of this missive (you) is cautioned not to trust people selling Pangolin® products from the pockets of their overcoat. Nih! No, not the Knights who say "Ni!" I know nothing about IT! --Skeve613 06:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :see:User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph for prefixes compiled from the GBX forums. my (legit)ogres are support and pearl. orion is as follows:body 5=ppz=liquid, body 2=lb=vicious simple as that. 06:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :let me see your guide and it _may_ be added to the page. no promises though. 19:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the link, I found this page very helpful, and directed a friend to it when I couldn't answer a question of his about Revolver prefixes. --Skeve613 19:23, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Garrys mod...i think Are those two pics of the oldman shouting HAAAAAAX from gmod!?...or am I just going crazy? -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 05:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I new I wasn't going crazy! :o hmm haven't seen that gmod video yet. The best laughs I've ever had was watching those vids. My favourites were the gmod randomness vids or was it gmod robot chicken?? I dunno its been a while but ill have to watch that one. *teleport from the floor to ceiling back to floor ect.* "whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo" -[[User:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Pimps'N'Giggles']] [[User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles|'Talk']] 06:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Question... Hello Skeve. I have seen you post on a lot of forums and was wondering something. I am looking for someone on xbox to make me something. Yes it is not normally possible in game but it is not OP, at least it doesn't seem to be. So I was wondering if you could make my three different guns. They are the special looking Red Guns. Dr. F posted them on his page but I copied the codes and am asking you to make them for me. I would do so myself but I am on a Mac with no resources to get a windows operating system or run it on Mac. So asking if you could make such three guns please let my know on my User Talk page. Yes I already asked someone and told them I have no time constraints but now I do with college coming soon for me. I realized this after I posted on his page... Auric Polaris 20:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skeve, I am usually on most of the day. Specifically between 6 PM to 9 PM Eastern Time zone, I am on right now if you are available. I would like to red serpens, hellfire/tsunami, and the chimera aries. You need the codes? Auric Polaris 03:09, June 13, 2010 (UTC) In a follow up to my message on Xbox live, I will be open most of Sunday. Just let me know when you can get on. Auric Polaris 05:44, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Ask Dr. Hax What I'd like to know is why the hell do people use OP weapons in the first place?? Is taking 15 minutes just too long to kill Crawmerax just so you can find weapons that don't come remotely close in power to the weapon that you used to kill him? Do they have an over-developed Scoleciphobia (fear of giant worms)? Are they compensating for something....? Hell, I'm going out of my way just to make Borderlands harder for myself, trying to raid the Crow's Nest with rocket launchers only, and running the Fifth Column with non-elemental weapons. Where is the fun in burning the helpless little bandits with your OverPowered magnifying glass, you sadistic bastards?!? {ahem} Help me, Dr. Hax, to understand what is troubling these poor souls. Fryguy42 22:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :(compensating for something) lol - signed dr hax 22:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Many people have a low tolerance level for hard challenges like Crawmerax, and when given an "easy way out" through things like modded weapons they will take it rather than persist. Many, as Dr. F seemed to allude to, also are lacking something in the way of skill and/or ego, and compensate by using OP HAX to lessen the challenge and give them an excuse to boast "hey guyz i killed crabmerix in one minute, lolz" - in short, they use OP Hax to feel better about themselves, much as many stupid hacking fags players will use lag switches or other hax in competitive games like MW2 to gain an advantage and allow them to do better despite lacking any talent. Many are also impatient, and choose OP hax because it is faster than trying to practice and become good, or choose OP HAX because they do not like failing at all (even though it is a natural part of getting better at most anything), and OP HAX allows them to avoid this. Even as a mod buster myself, I can understand the glee one feels form effortlessly killing previously annoying enemies, but this is a glee born of proven legitimate experience fighting them through normal means, and is a temporary source of amusement at best. Since most users of OP HAX are doing so in an online context, the rationale for effortless slaughtering of poor giant worms who were only trying to kill you is less about the worms so much as it is about making an impression on other players designed to (falsely) enhance a sense of worth which is lacking. - Dr. HAX alias Skeve613 23:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Dr. HAX. I feel much better now. While I'm here.... does this Twisted Redemption look infected? Fry 2:06, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :ask him about that leviathan you gave me. the one you got by killing thirsty the midget. 02:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Good idea, Doc. :Dear Dr. HAX. I recently got a referral from another widely respected medical professional such as yourself, Doc F. I recently received a Twisted Leviathan grenade launcher from Skyscraper after I killed Thirsty with MotorHead's Chopper. I'm a little concerned, though, about the grenades. They've swollen to the size of basketballs. What should I do, Dr. HAX? Is there a cream or something...? Frytroll 2:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Separate WillowTree Guide page User:Skeve/willowtree guide and User:Skeve/archive - 01:29, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Much thanks for the help. Skeve613 01:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Modded Orion User:Nagamarky/Notes#Not_So_Awsome.28sic.29 ; reply re: max serpens on my talk. --Nagamarky 12:42, June 13, 2010 (UTC)